


Maniac

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Kissing, M/M, Nymphomaniac Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: For three years Otabek had been dreaming of the moment he could call Yuri his, little did he know that the Russian punk was insatiable in bed.





	Maniac

He was young and he was horny. Everything Otabek ever wanted. His body thin and lean, not quite filled out, not even hit his growth spurt. Never did he know that they would eye fuck on ice, or fuck after the exhibition. Never did he know that he had a little nymphomaniac on his hands. They had gone back to his hotel that night and he fucked the tight ass till the sun came up. Yuri begged for more and more, not able to get enough of his cock. Even as they walked down for breakfast the next morning, Yuri walked funny, Otabek had a smirk on his face.

Let them know he was the one fucking Yuri Plisetsky-- all night till morning. Let them know his dick was chaffed from all the fucking and sucking. Let them know that virgin hole is stretched, red and probably leaking his cum as they sit and order fucking omelets. Otabek smirked all through breakfast.

“I’m coming out to Almaty the first chance I get,” Yuri said as his mouth was full of omelet.

Otabek nodded. He knew Yuri would be good to his word and did not bother making him promise. There were marks all over his neck, and he knew they were in plain view as he did not even bother to hide them. Yuri was littered in them as he shifted on his seat. Knowing looks came from other skaters as they watched the two sit off on their own.

“Let’s hurry the fuck up and get out of here,” Yuri said with his mouth full of food as he downed some coffee. Otabek could only agree. They only had a day left before they both left and Yuri’s hand was creeping up his thigh again. Looking over at Yuri, Otabek raise an eyebrow as he stared at him. Yuri gave him a knowing smirk and allowed his hand to go higher.

“Yuri,” Otabek warned in a hushed tone. It only seemed to encourage Yuri as his hand went higher up his thigh. Yuri continued to drink his coffee, ignoring the low growl in Otabek’s throat as he cupped his balls over his pants.

Those large green eyes looked over at him and Yuri batted his lashes at him as he gave him an innocent look-- his face still angelic though his neck told another story. It was bruised with bites and finger prints. Yuri pressed his palm firmer into the crotch of his shorts and he leaned forward, “Yes, Beka?”

Not even a day ago, Yuri was unsure of everything. His kisses hesitant, his hands uncertain-- he did not know what he was doing and Otabek led him through it. Molding him to how he liked to be touched, showing him ways he could get and give pleasure. Yuri proved to be a fast learner, perfection his downfall-- Otabek’s destruction.

Removing Yuri’s hand from his lap, he saw some of the skaters looking at them, that knowing gleam in their eyes. Otabek felt his chest swell with pride. Out of everyone in this room, Yuri picked him and he made sure he put his mark-- in plain view, bright purple all over his neck.

They both were leaving the next day to go to their respected rinks, he would hold Yuri to his promise to visit.

The doors to the elevator not even shut and Yuri was on him, his mouth hot against his skin, sucking and making new marks, marks on top of the ones left the previous night. Their cocks pushing against each other as Yuri was growling against his neck. They had a day, one more day till they departed. Otabek did not know how long, but he wanted Yuri to feel him and remember him when he was gone.

 

* * *

 

His body was small under his, ankles almost behind his head, screaming out, begging for more, wanting it harder. Otabek continued to thrust, his hips snapping and jerking, slamming that sweet spot deep inside Yuri. Banging on their walls from other skaters was heard but ignored. Yuri screamed till Otabek grabbed his briefs and stuffed them in his mouth. Yuri whined and screamed, though muffled through the fabric.

It was nonstop. The minute he emptied deep inside Yuri, collapsing on that small body, feeling those nails rake down his back, his hips would start moving again. Sensitive and mind overwhelmed, Otabek would hiss out and pull away. Those legs moving, locking in place, keeping him deep inside.

“Fuck me more,” Yuri demanded as he pulled the briefs from his mouth. He had already cum three times, deep inside that small body. His dick was not moving anymore. He was not soft, but he also was not hard-- just lingering in a state of in between.

“Yura,” Otabek groaned and tried to remove their sweaty bodies from each other, he could feel the cum squish where their stomachs pressed together, “I need a break.”

“Just one more time,” Yuri whined.

“You said that last time,” Otabek groaned as he tried to shift and pull some of his weight off of Yuri. Those thin arms around him holding him in place.

“I like the weight of you on me,” Yuri said as he rolled his hips again, the cum slipping around Otabek’s cock and slowly leaking out Yuri’s ass. The way Yuri could roll those hips against him were going to be the death of him. The whimpering that came from Yuri’s swollen, pouty mouth, only made him crush his lips to them. Their lips dry from kissing so much, their bodies thoroughly spent-- yet Yuri continued to roll his hips.

Taking the small moment Yuri had loosened his legs around him, Otabek pulled out, the wet slip of his cock popping out, the whine of Yuri feeling the loss as Otabek rolled off of him and to his side.

“Beka…” Yuri groaned and went to roll on top of him. Using the weight of his arm, he kept Yuri down and used his other hand to slip his fingers in Yuri. A small whine and moan came from Yuri as he moved his fingers in and out of that stretched hole, the cum seeping around his fingers. Plunging deeper, Otabek curled his fingers and pressed back into that sensitive gland deep inside.

Yuri was arching beautifully, his body once against covered in sweat and glossy from the cum that was spread over his stomach up to his chest. He called out to God and Otabek, making them one in the same. It made Otabek’s head swell as he fucked him harder with his hand. The sounds were obscene, Yuri screaming, the squelching of his fingers, the wet slap of Yuri’s hand stroking his cock-- Otabek had no idea how Yuri was hard again, but he was pumping his cock as those fingers continued to press into him.

It took Yuri two more times cumming to finally calm down. Neither had showered as Yuri was curled against Otabek, his ass leaking cum, his body sticky and his soft breathing as the hair on his forehead clumped and stuck to it. Otabek held him tightly as he kissed his forehead and took that moment to rest; feeling his cock sore and overused.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t even a week later and Otabek was picking Yuri up from the airport. Normally he would take his bike, but Yuri said he was given a month he could stay as long as they continued practicing-- so he got a car to get him.

“I like the bike better,” Yuri said as they loaded his bags into the trunk.

“And how are we to carry all your bags?”

“Good point.”

They were not even a mile from the airport before Yuri had his hands down his pants, stroking his cock as he tried to drive to his flat. Otabek was scared he would wreck the moment Yuri bent down and wrapped his lips around his cock.

“Yura… I’m driving,” Otabek moaned. Yuri just hummed around his cock. He ended up having to pull over so Yuri could finish him off. Running his knuckles over that sweet face of Yuri’s as he smiled at him, looking for approval, Otabek kissed him gently, tasting himself on those glossy lips, “How did I get so lucky?”

And lucky he was. The boy he had loved for three years was staying with him, fucking him and almost never wore clothes behind closed doors. Otabek would never get used to seeing him in one of his shirts, his tight naked ass sticking out as he walked around the apartment. They had been fucking nonstop for three days, even when Yuri was bent over the counter, sipping his tea, wiggling his ass at Otabek, he tried not to react, he tried to hold back. The moment Yuri pressed his chest to the counter, spread his cheeks and looked over at Otabek-- he was done. He was inside and thrusting, tea long forgotten.

They were both young and fucking was what they did. They had been holed up for almost a week, neither leaving-- any mentioning of leaving his flat and Yuri was on his lap, riding him, clouding his mind of everything. The rink meant nothing, there was no skating, there was only fucking. Otabek’s cock was sore and it almost hurt to get hard. Yuri was fucking him too much, never able to get enough. Even when Otabek got the dildo out and fucked him with it, Yuri wanted more. He whined it was not the same, it wasn’t big enough, he couldn’t feel the way it twitched and moved in him.

“That is it, we need to practice,” Otabek said as Yuri was slumped on top of him. Yuri whined, saying they can practice anytime, but they only had a month they could fuck before going back to their normal boring lives.

“What do you do when I am not around?” Otabek asked.

“I jerk off… a lot,” Yuri said with a shrug. Otabek knew it was true, the week they were apart was nothing but pictures of Yuri’s cock and asshole, videos of him jerking off, his fingers in his ass-- it was so lewd, it made Otabek’s cock twitch at each notification.

Otabek could not even eat meals, Yuri would crawl to his knees and start sucking his cock, saying that was all he needed. Otabek would force him to eat and replenish. He watched Yuri eat at fast speeds then he was back with his cock in his mouth.

Otabek groaned and pulled at the blonde hair-- hard. “Just one meal Yura… my dick needs a break.”

Yuri was having nothing of it, he was on his knees as Otabek sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Those large green eyes looked up at him, they were his undoing. Yuri looked at Otabek as if he were the best fucking thing on this planet, like a God. Those eyes were tearing up, pleading, wanting him, wanting his cock. He had made a maniac of Yuri, a sex crazed maniac. Running his thumb over Yuri’s cheek, collecting the tear that had fallen, Otabek gave in.

“Fine, but no sucking,” he said.

“What do you mean?” Yuri asked.

Otabek ran his knuckles down Yuri’s face, “I mean, if you want it bad enough, you need to learn patience and restraint… I will never deny you and you know this… if you want my dick, you can hold it in your mouth, only no sucking.”

Yuri smiled, his eyes looking up at him in wonder once again. Resting his head in Otabek’s lap, he opened his mouth and put the soft cock against his tongue and closed his mouth.

“Breath through your nose, no cheating,” Otabek said as his hand laced through the soft blond strands. Warm puffs of air hit at his pubic hair as Yuri stayed put, those eyes wide open, his lips wrapped around his cock, keeping it warm and wet in his mouth. He ate slowly, feeling the saliva build in Yuri’s mouth, drooling out his lips. “Don’t move your mouth,” he had to remind him when Yuri was trying to swallow his spit.

Otabek tried to just casually eat his breakfast. He knew they needed to train and he needed to stop spoiling Yuri so much. He gave in at every blink of those green eyes, every whine or plead, Otabek always gave him. He had handed the control over to Yuri after the first time they fucked-- fucking him each time he demanded it, even when he was too tired of spent, he always gave in. They needed a compromise, a middle ground.

As he looked at Yuri, his tshirt riding up his on his hips, his cock hard and red between his legs, Otabek knew he had figured it out. Yuri was leaking and throbbing, his hands clutching at the couch cushions, everything in his body seeking more, only his mouth was not moving. He kept it closed around Otabek’s cock, letting the spit drool down his chin, onto Otabek’s pubes.

Otabek ran his hands over Yuri’s hair again, looking down at him smiling, “You are doing so well, Yura. My own personal cock warmer.” Those green eyes smiled up at him, his cock leaking even more between his legs as he held still with his mouth around Otabek’s cock.

He finished his breakfast, then insisted on drinking on his coffee. When Yuri went to grab at his cock, Otabek smacked his hand away. “No. This is our downtime,” Otabek whispered to Yuri. Warm puffs of hair continued to hit at his pubic area and after Otabek finished his coffee, he looked down at Yuri and smiled.

“You did amazing, kitten. Now you may suck.”

Yuri moaned and his mouth went to work immediately. The moment Otabek grabbed at Yuri’s cock, he was crying out around his cock and cumming all over his hand. Otabek continued to stroke him, even with him being sensitive, it only made Yuri suck at him harder and he was hard all over again. Shaking his head, Otabek knew it was definitely going to be an interesting road ahead of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
